During the first year of the project staff persons designated as Interviewers will make a concerted effort to contact at least 50 percent of the heads of black households. Upon making contact the Interviewer, using a reliable questionnaire, will seek the respondent's opinions about problems and needs in the areas of education, housing, employment, health care, etc. Upon completion of this phase the second year of the project will be devoted to analyzing the data and developing long and short range objectives for solving local black community problems. A printed document will be developed setting forth comparative statistical data and stating the findings and recommendations. The third year or final phase of the project will involve implementation or problem-solving. Those institutions and/or service delivery systems effected by the findings will be consulted and worked with in order to develop and institute viable solutions to problematic areas as related to local blacks. One major aspect of this project is to allow for blacks to participate in bringing about meaningful changes in the community either by working as a staff member or by being a respondent.